Perdre son temps
by Tipitina
Summary: OneShot : C’est si simple de mentir, si simple de courir et de se cacher…


Titre : Perdre son temps

Auteur : Tipitina

Source : GW

Genre ?

Rating : NC-17

Disclamers : Pas à moi

Dédicace à Mithy.

_'Cause it's so easy to tell a lie  
And it's so easy to run and hide  
But it's not easy to be alive  
So don't be wasting none of my time_

Limp Bizkit _**Livin' it up**_

--  
C'est pas un truc bien compliqué en fait. Enfin si, mais en même temps, ce type c'est la complexité incarnée. D'après lui c'est moi mais je maintiens qu'il a le monopole. Il m'a longtemps saoulé en fait. Avec ces grands airs, on avait l'impression qu'il en avait rien à foutre des autres mais bon c'est pas comme si à la base, on devait être potes. Chacun son taff'. Moi le mien, lui le sien.

Même maintenant encore. On était pas de vrais amis à la fin de la guerre même si on était loin de s'entretuer à chaque fois qu'on se croisait. On s'ignorait c'était mieux pour la sauvegarde du bâtiment qui nous hébergeait.

Je mens, on pouvait pas ne pas se calculer. Lui avec sa gueule de statue très joviale et moi, ne serait-ce qu'avec mes cheveux on me remarque vite. Et on m'oublie pas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Mais on faisait comme si. Mais quand on s'est retrouvé, à deux ans d'intervalles, à bosser dans la même base Prev', on pouvait plus faire semblant non ? Ben on aurait pu si nos bureaux étaient pas dans le même couloir. Alors on déjeunait ensemble. Pas si souvent au début puis de plus en plus.

On a bossé ensemble pas mal de fois. J'aimais plus bosser la tôle avec Hilde et j'avais pas l'intention de continuer chez les Prev'. Je voulais être pénard et pouvoir profiter de l'action quand il fallait.

Heero, c'était pareil. Il s'emmerdait à la fac puis après dans les boulots qu'il prenait à droite et à gauche pour pouvoir trouver une nouvelle voie. Et un jour, y a des petits cons qui ont essayé de le braquer au détour d'une ruelle. Les pauvres… J'ai pas pu m'arrêter de rire quand il m'a raconté ça.

Puis c'était sympa faut dire. J'avais pas l'occaz' de voir Quatre avec son job, Trowa était généralement à l'autre bout du monde et Fei aimait bouger. Maintenant, il nous casse les couilles au boulot parce que « J'ai plus d'ancienneté et d'expérience que toi, Maxwell. J'emmerde pas le monde et je fais mon job. »

C'te face de rat.

J'm'étais rendu compte que je préférais les mecs depuis un moment. Le psy des prev' pour mon entrée a cherché à m'analyser, disant que c'était probablement parce qu'aucune présence féminine dans ma vie n'a pas permis à mon complexe d'Œdipe de se mettre gentiment en place.

Je lui ai dit que j'avais eu des femmes dans ma vie mais qu'elles me faisaient jamais bander assez pour que j'm'astique le manche en pensant à elles. Il m'avait soulé, ça faisait deux heures que j'étais là, j'en avais marre d'être patient et de me répéter. Je lui ai sorti tellement de trucs qu'il a finit en thérapie. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

J'aime pas quand on me cherche des poux dans la tête. Il y avait d'autres gens dans le monde à emmerder. Le pauvre je savais pas qu'il était pas depuis longtemps dans la place. Heero avait fait dégager le précédent. Je sais pas si c'est avec sa répartie ou ses regard de fous mais il est parti dans l'heure qui a suivi leur entretien d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Ah les bruits de couloirs. Il y a aussi les sacro saintes déclarations d'amour dans les chiottes du QG et bien entendu c'est tout en délicatesse : « J't kiffe grave bb ! Viens m'faire mon affaire ».

On se croirait des bars routiers ou chez les gamins de lycée. Et nous sommes fier de faire de la pub pour les recrutements, pour la sécurité du monde libre. Ouais, ouais y a que ceux qui connaissent pas pour comprendre.

Mais bon on faisait bien not' job.

J'm'ennuie dans mon bureau à relire des rapports sans intérêts mais la patronne a décrété qu'il fallait les revoir entièrement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas présenter ça à l'Etat Major. Mais l'Etat Major c'est en grande partie elle. Elle voulait juste me pourrir ma journée. J'ai déjà eu une semaine naze.

Je me suis fait coincer par Yuy dans son bureau l'aut' soir. Il était tard et on avait bosser ensemble sur une affaire délicate. Alors quand on a fini, je lui ai dis tchao et j'allais sortir. Mais il m'attrapé par le poignet et m'a fusillé du regard. Il m'a plaqué à la porte et je me suis dit « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

-Tu m'énerves, Maxwell. M'a-t-il dit.

-A quel sujet ? je lui ai répondu.

-Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton manège ?

-Lequel ?

-Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre. Je te vois quand tu me regardes.

-Logique puisque je te regarde.

-Quand t'essaye de pas te faire calculer c'est encore plus flagrant.

-…

-Je te l'ai dit, tu m'attires, Maxwell mais je vais pas attendre que t'arrêtes tes conneries.

-J't'ai répondu que c'était trop prise de tête quand on sortait avec quelqu'un du boulot.

-Tu m'as répondu que dalle.

-Merde j'croyais.

-Tu fais chier. Tu te compliques la vie et par conséquent, tu m'énerves.

-…

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça.

Il m'a laché la grappe et s'est tiré en me jetant un regard méprisant et j'ai pas aimé. Vraiment pas.

Ok Heero est beau, faudrait être complètement lobotomisé pour pas le voir. Puis c'est un type bien. Il a des défauts. Des tas. Il est fier, franc. Il sait être gentil mais faut le connaître pour ça et pas être son ennemi. Il est méfiant mais il sait rire de choses banales. C'est un type simple. Il est plus heureux de recevoir une tablette de chocolat suisse quand trouve qu'en Suisse et pour lequel il se damnerait que de recevoir un truc qui vaut une fortune.

C'est ce que j'avais fait une fois. J'avais une mission en Suisse et je lui en avais ramené et j'ai vu ses yeux pétillant de gourmandise et de reconnaissance.

Puis je peux pas nier qu'il me plaît c'est clair. Mais c'est Heero quoi. Je bosse avec et si y a un souci, je vais pas aimer. On est pro. Là est pas le problème, mais on peut jamais être impartiale et si y a une couille, ça se ressentira sur le boulot et ça c'est niet.

Mais son « Tu me fais perdre mon temps » et son regard-là, ils me font mal encore plus dans la poitrine qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac… en y repensant il me l'avait déjà faite celle-là d'ailleurs.

J'aime pas me prendre la tête alors même si j'en ai envie, je vais continuer à dire « Sayonara » à sa tête d'ange. Cette semaine il m'a évité, un truc de fou. Ou alors, quand je le croisais, j'avais à peine droit à un regard et j'aurai préféré pas y avoir droit à ce genre de regard.

Je sors de mon bureau. Il fait nuit et j'en ai marre. Terminé pour ce soir. Je vais pour prendre les escaliers quand je passe devant le bureau ouvert et sombre d'Heero. Il y avait un malaise. Heero laisserait jamais son bureau ouvert s'il y était pas.

Je pousse la porte. Rien. Tant pis, bien fait pour lui, il devait être trop décalqué de la vie pour cogiter.

Et d'un coup, je capte pas grand-chose au mouvement mais je réalise que mon dos rencontre le mur. Aie ! Mes poignets sont bloqués par une main au dessus de ma tête et je sens un regard sur moi.

Les lumières de la ville éclairent la pièce et cette silhouette, je la reconnaîtrai même si devenait bigleux.

-T'as pété une durite, vieux ?

Mais c'est qu'il me répond pas ce chacal !

-Lâche-moi.

Il me fait chier. La prise sur mes poignets se resserre et il se rapproche de mon corps sans rien dire. Je peux sentir sa chaleur.

Oh non…

-Non, dit-il avec une voix une peu trop rauque.

Il se rapproche encore et penche la tête vers mon cou. Je sens son corps se presser doucement contre le mien.

-Tu sens bon, tu sais ?

Ta gueule... je commence à avoir chaud ! Va-t-en.

Sa voix soufflée me perturbe.

-Tu comptes rester en mode denial, Duo ?

-Je fais ce que je veux. Si tu tiens à tes noisettes, tu ferais mieux de t'écarter.

-Oh ? Noisettes ? tu es sûr ? Pourquoi ne pas vérifier, Duo ?

Ne prononce pas mon prénom comme ça toi. J'y tiens à mon denial… A savoir si j'y tiens plus que je ne tiens à mon fut… telle est la question.

Ses lèvres fraîches se posent sur ma peau. Denial quoi ?

-C'est si simple de mentir, si simple de courir et de se cacher… mais c'est moins facile de vivre, non ? Et si tu essayais de vivre plutôt que de raisonner ? Laisse-toi aller, Duo.

Tais-toi. Tais-toi, Oh oui plus haut. Juste là ! Non, non, non. Heero c'est le Mal incarné j'ai dit des conneries.

-J'aime…pas qu'on me dise comment je dois faire ma vie.

-Si on te mettait plus souvent sur la voie tu prendrais ton pied plus souvent.

-Je prends mon pied, je te rassure, encore faudrait-il que tu sois à la hauteur.

Non mais pour qui il se prends. Moi aussi je sais sourire comme un sadique. Je sens à défaut de voir son sourire et son petit gloussement contre ma peau chaude. Le rat… Il se rapproche encore et je croyais pas ça possible et commence à me faire ressentir à défaut de voir à son tour.

Et il se frotte, lascivement, sensuellement, diablement excitant contre moi. Ne pas assurer avec ce qu'il me vante là ? Faudrait vraiment que ce soit un gland.

-Hmmm…

-Teste la marchandise, Duo.

Et encore, et encore. Où est mon denial ?! Où est ma volonté ?! Et les baisers qui remontent, suivent ma mâchoire. Sa bouche qui goûte, suce ma peau. Son bout de langue qui joue avec mes lèvres. Et …Bon Dieu accélère ! J'essaye d'augmenter la vitesse mais il freine, se frotte toujours mais pas comme je voudrais.

-Hmmm

-Teste-moi Duo avant de juger que je ne suis pas pour toi.

-... Lère…

-Embrasse-moi Duo. Déshabille-moi. Arrête de me renier.

J'en peux plus, d'un geste du pied je le repousse et le colle à son bureau, l'embrassant avec une envie que je ne soupçonnais pas. Je vais lui dévorer la bouche et il arrêtera peut-être de me donner des ordres.

Je vais tellement le priver d'oxygène qu'on verra qui de nous deux ne pourra plus raisonner après.

-Hmmm…

-Hmmm……Hmmm…

Et pendant que je le rends dingue, j'ai le temps de me retrouver sur le bureau, mes fesses dans ses mains, les miennes arrachant sa chemise. Il veut que je le déshabille, je vais le mettre à nu devant moi.

Je le tire par la cravate, ma bouche contre son oreille.

-Je vais te mettre à mes pieds et tu vas me supplier.

-On verra qui va supplier l'autre, Duo.

Plus de vêtements, plus que de la peau, de la sueur. Des caresses possessives, des baisers enflammés. Moi sur lui, lui en moi, par terre comme des perdus de la vie. Des nymphomanes en manque.

Et je le prends, encore et encore, plus profond, plus fort. On gémit, on crie. Encore quelqu'un dans la base ? J'en ai rien à foutre.

-Hmmm…Hmmm…

-Hmmmmm… Duo…

Je le force à se redresser, mes mains aggripant ses cheveux. Il grimace, il mord mes lèvres, soulève le bassin plus fort et je crie. C'est violent, fort. C'est bon, très bon, trop bon. La tendresse, ce sera plus tard. Quand je l'aura traité de rat, de chacal, quand je l'aurai éventuellement remercié, quand je lui dirai qu'éventuellement je le rappelerais.

-Tu… as plutôt intérêt…

Il lit dans les pensées ? Et ça monte, ça monte tandis que je descends, que sa main pompe, m'amène encore plus loin sur le chemin du septième ciel.

-Viens…Viens…

-Hmm…Duo.

-Oh Goood !

Ca explose et on crie, encore. Pour la dernière fois. Il m'a vidé, épuisé, réduit ma volonté à un tas de cendres, il l'a brulé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire «Shinigami ».

Quelque part je me dis que, tôt ou tard, j'aurai fini par céder. Heero n'a pas de patience. L'a eu raison. Je lui ferai payer plus tard de m'avoir dit comment me comporter.

Quand on ne sera plus couché sur cette vieille moquette marron – aïe son dos et mes genoux –, quand je ne serai plus en train d'essayer de reprendre mon souffle, quand sa main arrêtera de caresser mes cheveux avec la tendresse qu'on a zappé. Oui, quand j'arriverais à me décoller de lui et à arrêter de l'embrasser, peut-être que là, je lui dirai qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Je lui ferai plus jamais perdre son temps, ça, il peut en être sûr et avec cet aperçu, il ne me fera certainement pas perdre le mien.

FIN


End file.
